1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power window apparatus and a mounting structure of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power window apparatus for elevating a window panel (pane) in a vehicle is schematically constituted by an inner panel which is arranged in an inner side of the vehicle, and an elevating apparatus which is provided in the vehicle body side of the inner panel and elevates the window panel.
Conventionally, in the case of mounting the power window apparatus mentioned above, a drive unit constituted by a drum case receiving a motor, a speed reduction mechanism and the like is arranged in one side surface (a surface in a vehicle inner side) of a synthetic resin inner panel arranged in a vehicle inner side of an automotive door, and a driven unit constituted by a drum case receiving a drum around which a cable connected to a window panel (a window glass) is wound so as to be freely taken up and delivered is arranged in another side surface (a surface in a vehicle outer side) of the inner panel. In this case, a gear case of the drive unit and the drum case of the driven unit are fixed to the inner panel by a plurality of bolts (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-199236).
However, in the structure mentioned above, a hole diameter of a mounting hole to which a bolt is inserted is set larger than a diameter of a thread portion of the bolt, with taking a heat shrinkage of the synthetic resin or the like into consideration. Accordingly, it is troublesome to position the drum case with respect to the inner panel. Further, a fastening force is lowered due to an influence of the heat shrinkage or the like of the drum case after the drum case is fastened to the inner panel by the bolts, whereby it becomes unstable to hold the drum case to the inner panel, so that there is a risk that a deterioration in quality of the power window apparatus is caused.
Further, in the conventional structure, since the drum case in the driven unit is normally fixed to the inner panel by three bolts in a periphery of a portion receiving a rotating drum, a portion near the cable insertion portion provided in the drum case is not fixed to the inner panel. Accordingly, in particular, in the case that a great load is applied to the cable insertion portion such as the case that the cable is entangled in the rotating drum, or the like, there is a risk that the cable insertion portion is deformed.
Taking the problem in the conventional structure mentioned above into consideration, a first object of the present invention is to provide a power window apparatus structured such that a drum case can be positioned with respect to a panel, and the drum case can be held in the panel without being displaced.
Further, a second object of the present invention is to provide a power window apparatus which can prevent a cable insertion portion of the drum case fixed to the panel from being deformed.